


Sometimes in the rain

by PinkWisp



Series: Team: VYCE drabbles and ficlets [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Veronica has a lot of energy and likes the rain. Reese has a lot of energy and stupid ideas. Arslan has no energy to deal with both of them so she takes Vi training.





	Sometimes in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica is the hodded finalist's faunus twin. Originally a girl until puberty where their hyena traits did confusing things to their body. yes im talking about the fact that female spotted hyenas has a penis like genitalia. takes place after season 3. lightly edited, written at 1am on iphone, 1259 words, Arslan’s POV
> 
> here's a pic of them: https://tmblr.co/ZC-5Ig2S0zBui

They loved the forest. the grass beneath their feet, the shade under the trees, and the rain. The hyena faunas bounced around, stubby tail wagging so fast it swayed her body.

Arslan noticed but Reese was the first to act. She grabbed her hoverboard and dragged Vi outside. Then she was scowling at the two, watching huge wave hit the window as Vi dashed around, dragging Reese around by a dust made rope.

“Veronica’s from Vacuo right? All sand?” Nadir asked.

“Yeah.” Arslan said. She turned back to the window, scowl a lighter frown as the waves started to grow bigger and hit some rooftops. Vi and Reese now laughing louder than the rain. No ones been this happy since the Vytal Festival, Arslan thought with a small smi- “Oh shit!” 

Vi hydroplanes. The telekinetic finding no grip and smashing through the window. 

“Ah, Arslan im so sorry-“

“Get off!”

Reese and Vi warent allowed out in the rain after that. Veronica calmed down and adjusted. They still spent their free time in the grass and loved to watch the rain.

But after a month Arslan woke to find Vi at the window, tail wagging and her body almost swaying with it. Their round ears were point forward, pressed to the glass and taking in the sound.

Reese was also snoring rather loudly, so maybe thats why the usually sensitive faunus ears didnt pick up on Arslans footsteps.

“Cant,” Arslan quickly placed her hand over their mouth before they could scream. “sleep?”

Vi lean stilled a few seconds, slitted eyes slowly relaxing back to round pupils. Then they leaned back trying to calm their breath, “Yeah… I can see why Sun moved here. This place is beutiful. “

“Hm. “ Arslan sat next to thr faunus. Soon enough their tail was wagging again, faster than before. The sun was almost rising… she grabbed her gym duffle. “Come on.”

“Hm? Your not going back to sleep?”

“I usually get up around this time to train or mediate. Your not sleeping soon so you can join me.”

“Alright!” Vi jumped up, floating steps silently followed her out of the dorms and into the lockers.

Veronica actually put on clothes. Real clothes not those dust made ones they usually wear. They caught Arslan staring, a confused look on her face. “Dust is harder to manipulate when its wet.”

“Is that why you went through the window?”

Vi huffed and turned their back to her. “I can always go back to sleep.”

“You’d never pass up a chance to play in the rain,” Arslan said, her eyes roaming down their bare back before settling on their tail. It stiffen for a second, then it deflated because she was right. Afterwards they did a light jog away from the dorms and into the forest with the desert student nearly falling in the rain.

When Vi said dust was hard to manipulate when it was wet, they weren’t joking. Arslan usually test her strength against their dust constructs, shes only managed to break it once or twice.

“Fuck!” Right now this was the third that shatterd under her blow. Vi dodged back, feet slidding from under her.

Arslan didnt let up. The faunus was forced to block, every attack pushing them off balance. Their saving grace was their semblance and acrobatics, anchoring and pivoting themselves in impossible ways to dodge.

Vacuo was a desert, large open spaces. This was a forest. Arslan kept up the steady assault until Vi’s back hit a tree.

“Are you serious! Ow!” Vi flinched at the shot to her side, swore as they blocked another punch to their face, gasp when they blocked a feint only to be pulled off the tree and thrown to the ground.

Arslan quickly mounted them, a leg managing to pin one of their arms to their body. Arslan smiled, fist slamming into canines that cut her skin. She felt Vi’s telekinetic pull trying to rip her off, but without a dust construct to help Arslan just tighten her legs around the faunus.

A loud growl and soft hyena giggle almost made her laugh. Instead Arslan smiled a bit more, feinting for another attack to their face but landing a hard blow to their already bruising side.

“Argh! Get off!”

Arslan gasped, wet ankles wrapped around her neck and pulled her backwards. Arslan flipped, going with the momentum before the hyena could pin her down. She quickly landed on her feet, and lunged again.

The faunus didn’t play defensive. Instead there was a stressed laugh as they bared their fangs and charged. Their feet slipped on the wet grass but they didn’t care.

Arslan smiled, laughing at the wild punches that took too long to wind up. She grinned, letting them punch or kick only for it to be blocked. Hard. Vi winced, aura flickering briefly but much more often.

Arslan took a breath and calmed down. Veronica Amular wasn’t build for melee combat. they specialized in dust manipulation, letting them create almost any weapon and was a highly skilled telekinetic letting them handle almost seven chakrams with ease.

They couldn’t use dust, they have no idea how to fight in the rain, and they suck ass at hand to hand. But they were still smiling and Arslan’s nose was bleeding from a headbutt. Their aura couldn’t take much more hits so… 

Arsland charged again. Straight up tackling the hyena and grappling her. She sucked at it but compared to Vi they were a master.

“Oh are you fucking serious!” Vi said with a growl. Arslan smiled and panted, leaning up and putting more weight on the forearm that laid across their throat and the hand that held their wrist. Once again their other arm was pinned underneath her.

Vi struggled and thrashed but Arslan was bigger and stronger. Their hips barely lifted off the ground and her thighs kept Vi’s arm firmly pinned to their side…

Not under her.

Vi growled, that agitated hyena laugh now completely mixed in. They tried to buck Arslan off and almost did. Instead they just gave her enough room to lock her ankles behind their back.

Vi let out a strangled noise and stilled. It was definitely a moan, and what she thought was their arm was actually a very hard dick.

Arslan shifted her weight to her knees, letting the faunus breath while keeping a firm pressure. After a few seconds, Vi couldn’t meet her eyes and stern frown. “Uh…”

“Do you want me to kick you in the dick so you can focus?”

“What?!” Veronic looked back at her. Arslan was stoic, so it was very hard to tell when she was pouting or angry. The only difference is that her eyes aren’t as sharp and she wrinkles her nose a little when shes pouting. Vi let their head hit the ground and laughed, “Your not grossed out?”

“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes arms barely resting on Vi. “Im on top of you rubbing at it, its a bodily reaction.”

Vi smiled again, that same smile when they were playing in the rain with Reese. All that coiled up energy and hackling hairs was gone with a deep laugh. “Your amasing Arslan.” They said, between laughs and with a puppy grin.

Arslan blinked. Once, twice, then looked away. She entire body felt warmer than it should for just a spar in the rain. “So am i kicking you in the dick or what-Hey!”

Once again ankles wrappes around her throat and pulled her off. She wasnt prepared to flip onto her feet so she ended up front fist in the wet grass. With a huff she was back on her feet, arms up and ready to pound that lovestru- that puppy dog face bloody.

Arslan did smile back though.


End file.
